


Kto jest tutaj szefem?

by atsilaer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation, Tłumaczenie z niemieckiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsilaer/pseuds/atsilaer
Summary: Tłumaczenie, opis za autorką.Zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji na jego niewinną uwagę. (Lub: Steve wspomina o czymś tylko pół żartem, a Danny za to się na niego rzuca.)





	Kto jest tutaj szefem?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wer ist hier der Boss?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401904) by [Arbonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/Arbonne). 



> A/N  
> Był też niemiecki Porn Battle. To tutaj jest moim skromnym (i lekko zmienionym) wpisem do wersji z Marca 2012: Porn Battle – Revenge of the Porn.
> 
> Prompt: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, "Wer ist hier der Boss? (Kto jest tutaj szefem)”

– Więc, kto jest teraz tutaj szefem? – Pytanie Danny’ego zabrzmiało nieszkodliwie i zabawnie, podczas gdy jego postawa; z założonymi rękami, od góry do dołu i z powrotem, mówiła Steve’owi coś innego.

Steve przełknął (nie, on wcale nie był nerwowy, w ogóle. Nie był tylko przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego partner stoi naprzeciw niego półnagi, to czyniło go całkiem nagim bez większej różnicy, ale dlaczego właściwie Danny nadal miał krawat?), opierając się ledwo pokusie ukrycia pod kołdrą. Dlatego też, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji na jego niewinne spostrzeżenie.

_Tak, okłamuj się dalej. To jest dokładnie to, czego od miesięcy chcesz i nigdy nie możesz sam przed sobą się do tego przyznać._

– Steven? – ten pół władczy, pół zmartwiony ton w głosie Danny’ego sprawił, że całkowicie się złamał i wzruszając mentalnymi ramionami on, Komandor Porucznik McGarett zamknął się i spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

– Ty – mruknął wreszcie i tylko niejasno zauważył, jak ulegle brzmiał w tym momencie.

Długo tłumione fantazje i uczucia pchają się z powrotem na powierzchnię i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie będzie z nimi walczył. Należał już od dawna do Danny’ego. To było jeszcze wtedy, kiedy byli przeciwko sobie. Czuł dosłownie jak tłumione przez wieki emocje wybuchły przełamując tamę, którą sam zbudował, a całe jego ciało się rozluźniło. Wreszcie ktoś przejął nad nim kontrolę i mógł mu w pełni zaufać… To był dla niego raj na ziemi i Danny mógł robić z nim co chciał, a wiedział, że będzie mu się podobać.

Czas wstydu dobiegł końca. Nareszcie.

– Hej, Steve, więc „nie” nic nie znaczyło? Steve? Steven, kurwa, popatrz na mnie! – Już prawie wykonywał spanikowany polecenie Danny’ego, kiedy ręka dotknęła jego podbródka, a jego głowa została delikatnie podniesiona. Jakoś, mimo sporej różnicy w ich wzroście, mógł patrzeć Danny’emu prosto w oczy. – Cokolwiek to było, teraz słuchaj, okej?  Cokolwiek się dzieje w twoim pokręconym mózgu… Zapomnij o wszystkim, co widzieliśmy w tym pieprzonym klubie. Jeśli rzeczywiście to tutaj zrobimy (Bóg wie, ze marzył o tym zbyt długo) zrobimy to jak równi sobie, rozumiesz? Żadnego „ _na podłogę”_ i „ _Tak, Sir”_ , kurwa jasne? – wydyszał zaskoczony, trochę zdezorientowany i odrobinę odurzony.  _On też...?_

Słowa Danny’ego przyniosły nie więcej niż niepewne skinięcie głową. To wydawało się być na tyle. Danny westchnął głośno i potrząsnął głową.

– Czasami naprawdę zastanawia mnie, jak zepsuty naprawdę jesteś, ale szczerze? Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę w ogóle wiedzieć. Kiedy nie jesteś w stanie podejmować właściwych dla ciebie i twojego zdrowia decyzji, ja muszę się za to oczywiście wziąć. – Jego ręka powędrowała w dół, tam gdzie efekt jego słów widać było jak na dłoni. – Ale ty nie wydajesz się mieć z tym problemu.

Usta Steve’a były suche jak Sahara.

– Nie bardzo – powiedział w końcu, po wielokrotnym przełknięciu śliny, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Danny bez jego potwierdzenia nic nie zrobi. Nie wzmocni uchwytu, ani nawet nie przyspieszy tempa.

– Dobrze. – Ręka Danny’ego znalazła się nagle na jego karku i pociągnęła go do pocałunku.

– Więc, jak już pewnie zauważyłeś, chętnie cię wprowadzę.

Komentarz rozśmieszył Steve’a i ostatnie pozostałości napięcia zniknęły. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe uczucie w takiej sytuacji, ale powinien wiedzieć, że z Dannym musi być inaczej, jak zawsze, podczas tych kilku lat razem.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko. – Jeszcze jeden pocałunek i usta Danny’ego zaczęły wędrować po szyi, podczas gdy ręce badały dół pleców i pośladki Steve’a.

– Wiem – wymamrotał wreszcie. – Dlatego powinniśmy to chyba zrobić inaczej?

– Dlatego ty… – Koniec nie nadszedł. Pewnie dlatego, że dotychczasowe delikatne dotknięcia stały się nagle trudne do zniesienia. Steve zamilkł z zaskoczonym dźwiękiem, przechodzącym w jęk, na ustach. Danny posłał mu uśmiech.

– Czy ktoś ci kiedyś powiedział, że mówisz za dużo? Naprawdę, Steven, jeśli nie możesz się zamknąć, muszę cię jakoś zostawić w spokoju.

Ten komentarz był przepełniony samą bezgraniczną bezczelnością, więc wziął wdech, ale przepłacił to koncentracją. Inaczej nie potrafił wytłumaczyć swojego zdziwionego okrzyku, który wydał, kiedy Danny pchnął go z powrotem na łóżko.

– Teraz należysz do mnie. – Danny przedstawił sytuację jasno. – Porozmawiać możemy później.

Steve nie był w stanie nawet uprzednio kiwnąć głową, nawet podczas seksu trzymał usta na kłódkę, kiedy tornado, zwane Dannym Williamsem w końcu w niego uderzyło.


End file.
